Will You?
by Cold-eyes-for-you
Summary: Just after the Buu Saga...Gohan's in love with Videl...R&R better than it sounds...FINISHED!
1. Will You?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…still.**

Buu is finally gone.  Well, sort of, Goku said he was good now.  I hope he and my dad are right about it.  Buu will be living with us at the mansion for a month or so.  

Today seemed like a fairy tale to me.  It was like just when you think nothing could get any worse, the earth being blown up, everything gets turned upside down and is right again.  I'm just glad to go back into the normal, if there is such a thing, swing of things.  

School tomarrow.  I wonder how Gohan is?  I haven't talked to him since I found out he is alive.  I feel kind of stupid for crying like that.

Once I got to school I was surprised there was no crime fighting to do this morning.  I guess when your planet gets blown up and you died it can have a certain effect on people.  I don't really mind, gives me more time to think about yesterdays events.

"Hey girl, how are you?"  Erasa looked a little worried.  "I'm fine Erasa.  Just thinking that's all."  Erasa smiled.  "About Gohan?  I know it was such a shock, he's the gold fighter and the Great Saiyaman too.  What a hunk."  Videl thought about it for a moment.  I forgot that Erasa had just found out about Gohan.

That's only the tip of the iceburg, if they knew about Goku and all his other friends then all hell would break loose on him.  "Speaking of Gohan, where is he?"  Erasa was about to answer when a usual snotty attitude cut her off.  "He's probably dropped out.  After all, everyone knows his secret."  Sharpner didn't sound as cruel as usual.  He's probably afraid to say anything.  "You knew all along didn't you Videl?  You knew Gohan was the Great Saiyaman and Gold fighter."  Sharpner asked more than said.  I didn't answer.  

The door to homeroom suddenly opened and Gohan walked in.  Everyone including the teacher lifted her head and stared.  Gohan glanced around to everyone then slowly walked up to his usual seat and sat down.

_'I knew I shouldn't of come to school today.  Thanks a lot mom.'  _Erasa was the first to talk to him.  "Hey Gohan."  She whispered the next part so only her, Gohan, Videl and Sharpner could hear.  "Why didn't you tell us you were the great Saiyaman?"  The room was so silent.  Erasa wasn't good at keeping her voice or excitement down when it came to gossip.  "He doesn't have to answer that, just leave him alone Erasa."  I said quietly.  Gohan smiled at me and used telepathy to speak with me.

'Thanks Videl.'  I think I might of looked a little too surprised because Gohan turned away.

'Does this mean you can hear my thoughts?'  I asked. Gohan nodded slightly.

'I can, only when you want me too, like if it's important.  I can stop if you want.' He suggested.

'No!' I half screamed in my head.  'I like talking to you without anyone else butting in.'  Suddenly a voice came that scared me right out of my seat.

'Not quite everyone.'  Gohan was laughing.

"Videl?  Are you alright." Erasa asked.  "I'm fine."

'Gohan, who was that?'  I screamed.

'Just Piccolo, he uses telepathy all the time when he meditates.  I asked  him to during certain times.'

'Like when?'

'You know, boring classes that I already know.'

'Oh,'  Suddenly I snapped out of our telepathy and everyone was staring at Gohan and myself.  

"What's going on with you?  You changed your facial expression 3 times in the last few minutes."

"I did?  It's nothing just thinking that's all."  I glance at Gohan again.

"So, Gohan, can you really fly?"  Gohan looked shocked at Sharpner.  He bit his bottom lip.  The teacher began talking about today's lesson.

"Because the events a few days ago, with the tournament and everything else you may have the day off to do what you please.  One condition though you stay in the school or we will have the city's biggest crime fighters, Videl and Gohan take care of you."  The teacher looked up at Gohan and I a little nervous.  I looked at Gohan, he was staring at me.

'I wonder what he's thinking.'

'Just how I wish noone knew my powers.'

'How do I know when you are listening?'

'You don't.'  He was laughing in his head and listening to the teacher.

'Noone knows your true powers. Or that you beat cell and not my father.'

"Alright class have fun doing whatever."  The teacher said taking us out of our telepathy.

"So, what do you guys want to do?"  Erasa asked.  "Wanna go to the gym?"  Gohan asked.  "Sure."  I answered.  I need to talk to him about 'everything'.

We walked to the gym and Sharpner was playing basketball with some other guys from our class.  Erasa was catching up on her gossip while cheering for Sharpner.  Gohan and I sat up on the bleachers.  We were alone because most people were scared of us.  Or rather Gohan.

"So, now that I know do you regret it?"  I asked nervously.  "No, I'm glad I can talk to someone my age about it."  He answered.

"I can't believe everything that happened.  I know it happened but I'm still shocked.  I mean the dragonballs and the dragon granting wishes.  The saiyans and their strenth.  I love it."

"You know when I first started coming to Orange Star High School, I thought of my power as a curse, I was so worried that people would find out about me.  Especially you."

"Why?  Why were you worried about me?"

"I guess, because I thought you'd tell everyone my secrets."

"But I haven't."

"But, you've changed since the flight lessons."

"You know what?  I actually forgot about that.  I guess I have changed a lot huh?"  Gohan shrugged.  "So, what do we do now?"  He asked a little nervously.

"What d'ya mean?"  I asked.  Gohan started blushing.

"I mean, um… between us?"  He looked me straight in the eye.  I smiled.  "Do you like me or something Gohan?"  His eyes widened in shock then he looked at the floor.

"Maybe.  Do you like me Videl?"  I was shocked.  He actually likes me?!  

"Yes."  I nodded as I felt my cheeks getting warm.  He smiled.  "So, do you or not mr. saiyaman?"  I asked sarcastically.

"Yes."  I smiled.  "So, what do we do now?  Do we date?"  He asked.  "I don't know."  I answered hoping he would take a hint and ask me out someplace.

"Well, do you want to come over to my house this weekend for dinner?"

"I'd love too."  

Whatcha think?  You like?  Tell me…thanks!  Update soon!

C-E-F-Y


	2. The Phone Call

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Enjoy!

Last time…

*_________*_________*

"So, what do we do now?  Do we date?"  Gohan asked.  

"I don't know."  I answered hoping he would take a hint and ask me out someplace.

"Well, do you want to come over to my house this weekend for dinner, Videl?"

"I'd love too."  

*_________*_________*

I kissed him on the lips and left to talk to Erasa.

She was standing up staring in complete shock as I walked down to her blushing.  "I saw that."  She stated excitedly.  "Saw what?"  I asked slyly.  "You kissed Gohan!  Are you guys going out now or have you been?"  

"I am dating Gohan, yes."

"Girl, you really do have the best luck."

"It's not about luck, Erasa, it's about love."  I smiled and looked back at Gohan who was blushing furiously and talking to Sharpner.

"So, Gohan, you lucky dog; Videl kissed you.  Are you going to ask her out?"  

"I did ask her out.  That's why she kissed me.  I think."

"I can't believe it.  You, the biggest nerd in the school gets a date with Videl, the biggest crime fighter in the city.  How'd you do it?"

"Um… I just like Videl and she likes me."

'I wonder what they're talking about.  Me?  No, probably saiyaman and the gold fighter.'

'They're talking about you.'  Piccolo butted in.

'Piccolo,  how long have you been listening?'

'Not long, just long enough to give my congratulations for Gohan bringing you out on a date.'

'Thanks.  I really like him.'

'Well, here he comes so I'll just let you go.'

'Not so fast Piccolo.'  Gohan's thoughts were in Videl's mind too.

'Why, you are the least likely person to be nosy.  Especially in a saiyans business.'

'Times change Gohan and so do Nameks.'  Piccolo laughed.

'Well, um… Piccolo?  Could I talk to Gohan in private please?'

'Sure.  See you kids.'

'So, what'd you want to talk about?'

'What were you and Sharpner talking about?'

'You.  Interested?'  He thought sneakily.

'Yes, if you must know.'

'Don't worry so much, it was all good.  Sharpner just wanted to know how I hooked a babe like you.'  Gohan blushed.

'Did he?  What did you say?'

'Just that I liked you and you like me so I asked you out.'

"Alright, I buy it."  I said aloud.  He smiled.    

"So, come by my house at seven alright?"  He asked. 

"Seven is fine, but, um… it's a really long flight home especially that late so do you think I could spend the night?"  I asked.

"I'll ask my mom and give you a call.  Can I have your phone number?"  He asked with a tiny blush. 

 I got out a pen and notebook paper and sat down on the bleachers.  Gohan sat next to me looking over my shoulder.

"Here you go.  So, I'll be expecting a phone call tonight.  Don't forget."  I laughed.  

He smiled and leaned in to give me a kiss.  Once the kiss was over I was blushing.  

He smiled.  "I could get used to this."  

I smirked.  "I'm sure you could."  We laughed.  

The rest of the day was spent playing baseball and talking.  That night Gohan gave me a call.

"My mom said it would be great for you to come over."  In the background I could here Chi Chi scream.  

"Don't forget to tell her I want grandkids!"  Gohan cleared his throut.  

"Um… anyway, tomarrow at seven.  I'll see you then Videl."  I smiled to myself.  

"Love you Gohan."  I said.  

"Love you too, Videl."  His mother broke in histerics.  

"She said she loves you?!  This is great Gohan!  Grandchildren finally!"  

Gohan interupted his mothers rambling and Goten began to complain.  

"Are you going to kiss her Gohan?  That's gross!"  Gohan sighed.  

"Good night Videl."  He hung up and so did I.  

'Poor Gohan.'  I smiled.

Hope you like!!  I've gotten a lot of reviews for this fic and Memories of K&18.  R&R Thanks! Glad you like it!

C-E-F-Y


	3. Where Do I Sleep?

Disclaimer: I don't own it…

Last time on Dragon Ball Z…I've always wanted to say that…*smiles*

"Love you Gohan."  I said.  

"Love you too, Videl."  His mother broke in histerics.  

"She said she loves you?!  This is great Gohan!  Grandchildren finally!"  

Gohan interupted his mothers rambling and Goten began to complain.  

"Are you going to kiss her Gohan?  That's gross!"  Gohan sighed. 

 "Good night Videl."  He hung up and so did I.  

'Poor Gohan.'  I smiled.

The next day I was so excited I got up and packed my clothes and accessories for the night.  I took a shower and had breakfast.  By the time I was done it was around ten o'clock.  I decided to go talk to my dad but first I had to call Erasa.

"Hey, Erasa?"  I asked.  

"Yeah, it's me Videl."  

"Oh, hey, um if my dad calls your house could you say I'm over there?"

"Sure, but can I ask why?"

"I'm going over to Gohan's tonight…"  Before she could finish Erasa interupted her.

"That's not like you Videl."

"It's not like that.  I'm going for dinner, but I can't tell my dad I'm at a boy's house.  He'd flip."

"Ok, have fun!"  She laughed.

"Yeah.  See ya."  I hung up.  Now for dad.

"Hey dad?  Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure honey, what's up?" 

"Can I go over to Erasa's house tonight?"

Hercule thought for a moment.  "I don't see why not.  When?"  I smiled.

"Around three she wants me over there.  Thanks daddy."

"Sure sugar beet."

I went to eat lunch.  Once that was done it was about one.  

'This is taking too long.'  

Finally three o'clock rolled around.  "Bye daddy!  See you tomarrow!"

"Yep, listen if you need anything I will be out today so don't bother call."

"Ok."  I left out the front door.  I began to fly to Gohan's.  I finally reached there around six thirty.  Goku was training with Goten when I landed.  "Hey guys.  Where's Gohan?"  I asked.

"He's in the house Videl."  Goten answered.  I flew off.

"Is she gonna be my new sister?"  Goten asked.  

"I don't know, but I hope she and Gohan work out."  Goten looked puzzled at his father.

I reached the house and knocked.  Chi-Chi answered the door with a smile.  

"Hello Videl, I'm glad you could come.  Gohan's in his room you can go on up."  I smiled.  "Thank you Chi-Chi."  

I made my way up the stairs to Gohan's room.  I knocked on the door.  Gohan answered with a smile similar to his mother's.

"Hey Videl."  I smiled.

"So, where do I sleep?"  Gohan blushed.

"In here with me.  Usually Goten sleeps in here but mom told him to sleep in his own room."  

Gohan pointed to the cot next to Gohan's bed.  I put my bag on the cot.  Chi-Chi called up the stairs. 

"Dinner's ready!"  Once we made it downstairs Chi-Chi told Gohan to find Goku and Goten.  

"Really, they are like two little kids."

Once Gohan, Goten and Goku were back Chi-Chi served the food and sat down.  As soon as dinner was over I offered to help Chi-Chi with dishes.  

"That's very nice of you Videl, but I just put them in the sink."  Gohan spoke up.  

"I wash 'em."  I smiled.  

"Then I'll help you."  I stood up and went to the sink and began to wash.  

Gohan got up and dried.  Chi-Chi went into the living room to sew and Goku kept Goten away from the two kids.

"Thank you Gohan."

"For what?"  

"For letting me learn the truth and let me be apart of this."

"Whoo, oh, that, I thought you meant the dishes."  He laughed.

Wow, another chapter already!  Thanks for the reviews!!  I'm so pleased you like my work…Well, I promise to update soon but I just found this fic I wrote awhile back and I've been working on it a bit…R&R if you have the time…

C-E-F-Y


	4. Oops

"Thank you Gohan."

"For what?"  

"For letting me learn the truth and let me be apart of this."

"Whoo, oh, that, I thought you meant the dishes."  He laughed.

"I'm serious."  I threw dish soap at him.  It landed on his nose.  He laughed.  He threw some at me and it landed on my cheek.  We started our own soap fight until the dishes were done an hour and a half later.  

"Come on, I'll show you where the bathroom is if you want to wipe that off."  He laughed.  I took his hand in mine as he lead me to the bathroom and gave me a towel.  He took one for himself and started whiping off my face still smiling.  I took my towel and started wiping off his shoulder and chest where I had missed his face miserably.  

He turned on the water to remove some dirt off my cheek.  I splashed him and he laughed and turned on the shower spraying me.  He missed and I got around him and sprayed him until he was soaked.  We were both laughing long after he grabbed me around the waist pulling me to him.  I kissed him on the lips.  I just wanted it to last forever.  

Unluckily for us, Chi-Chi came up the stairs to find the soaked floor and soap bubbles.  Gohan and I were to clean up the water immediately so we went back downstairs to get the mop.  Goku was in the kitchen now.

"What's going on?"  He asked.  Gohan and I looked at one another.  "Nothing big dad, we just accidentally got a little wet."

Gohan grabbed the mop as Goku noticed he was completely soaked.  As Gohan left the room I followed and Goku noticed the wet arm marks across my back and around my waist.  He smiled.

Gohan turned around to see his father smiling while looking at Videl's back.  He looked at her back and then his father with the famous son grin.  Goku smiled shaking his head.

Cleaning up the water took a little over an hour to do.  Then we went to bed.  I changed into some pagama pants and a t-shirt.  Gohan wore sweat pants and a t-shirt also.  I settled into the warm sheets and blankets.  Something wasn't right.  Gohan turned off the main light and turned on his bedside lamp to find his way around the cot.

"Gohan?  I don't mean to be rude but, this cot just doesn't feel right."

"Oh, it's pobably 'cause it has Goten's outline and he is still a little kid.  Do you want to sleep over here?"

I nodded and got up.  I sat down on the edge of the bed and laid down next to Gohan.  He obviously was too tall for the cot.

"Better?"  he asked with a slight blush.

"Yeah.  Are you comfortable?"  I asked.

"Yeah, good night Videl."  He kissed me and layed back down putting his arm around me.  I rolled over to face him and wrapped my arms around his neck.  Gohan sat up slightly to turn off the light then got comfortable again.  We slept in eachothers arms the whole night.  Partly because we had to and partly 'cause we wanted to.


	5. How long have you been standing there?

Disclaimer:  I think I forgot it last chapter but this one I'll say it twice!  I don't own anything…and I still don't own DBZ.

Last time on Dragon Ball Z…hehe.  Anyway…here's the next chapter!  Enjoy!  One more chapter and I think I'll end it.  Tell me whatcha think!  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y

Gohan sat up slightly to turn off the light then got comfortable again.  We slept in eachothers arms the whole night.  Partly because we had to and partly 'cause we wanted to.

Chi-Chi was the one to wake us up.  She came into the room to see her little boy holding a sleeping Videl in his arms.  

She smiled to herself.  

'First step marriage, second step grandchildren.'  

She walked out of the room deciding it best to leave them in peaceful dreams.

A few minutes after she left.  

Gohan woke up.  

He looked at Videl and smiled.  

He kissed my cheek and tried to get up without waking me.  

I  held onto his neck with all my might.  Gohan gave up and held me.  

I finally woke up to face Gohan's eyes staring at me.

I smiled.  "Good morning Gohan."  

He smiled and kissed me.  

"Good morning Videl.  How'd you sleep?"  

"Fine.  And you?"  

"With you in my arms it couldn't of been better."  

I blushed.  

We began to kiss again.  

Goten snuck into the room.  

He hid behind the cot.  

'That's so gross.  I wonder what it's like?'  

Goten began to stare at his brother making out.

Gohan stopped for a minute as he just looked at Videl.  

"I love you."  He said.  

"I love you too, Gohan."  

She answered kissing him more passionetly this time.  

Gohan's tongue found Videl's lips.  

She granted him passage into her mouth. 

 Massaging his tongue with her own.  

Gohan and Videl's breathing became increasingly faster.  

Goten was still watching amazed at how they could go that long without air.  Goku came up the stairs and stopped at Gohan's room.  

The door was open slightly.  He slowly opened the door a little more.  

He looked shocked.  

Videl was laying on top of Gohan and they were making out.  

What surprised him the most was Goten hiding behind the cot watching.  

Goku cleared his throut.  

Immediately Gohan and Videl stopped their makeout session blushing. 

 Gohan was the first to notice Goten's wide eyed face staring at him.  

"Goten?  How long have you been there?"  Gohan frowned.  

Videl had noticed Goku and got off Gohan to sit on the edge of the bed.  

Gohan looked up to see Goku in the doorway frowning at Goten.

"Dad?"  He looked up at Goku.

"Your mom wants you guys to come down for breakfast.  

I was sent to look for Goten."  

He moved his gaze back on Goten as did Gohan.

"Goten?"  Gohan asked him a little angry.

Goten gulped.  "Heh, heh.  Who me?"

Sorry that was sooooo short but I think you'll enjoy the next chapter!  R&R thanks!

C-E-F-Y


	6. Irresponsibility

Disclaimer:  Don't own DB/Z/GT

Sorry guys…last chapter…I might write a sequel though so look out for that some time it probably won't happen soon but eventually.  Thanks for sticking with this story I appreciate it!

C-E-F-Y

They all went down to breakfast.  

"Oh good your up."  

Chi-Chi smiled at Videl and Gohan who were still embarrassed to be caught in that type of position.  This didn't go unnoticed by Chi-Chi.  

"Alright what is wrong with everyone?"  She looked at the group of four.  

"Gohan?"  She asked.  

He looked up.  

"Um… well, Videl and I were… and Goten… sort of… then dad… and…"  

Gohan trailed off turning his head towards the floor.

"Ok, Goku?  We aren't getting any answers out of Gohan."  Goku gulped.  

Goten looked confused.

"Gohan and Videl were kissing."  Chi- Chi looked at the two whom Goten was refering to.  

"Really?"  She asked skeptically.  

"Yeah mom, we were."  Gohan and Videl became beet red.  

"But, Goten was watching."  Gohan pointed out.  

Chi-Chi looked shocked.  

"Why?"  She asked Goten.  

"You would too mom, it was amazing!  Gohan can hold his breath a really long time.  He didn't even stop for a long time.  Then it got a little gross.  He stuck his tongue in…"  

Gohan's eyes went wide.  

"Alright Goten!"  Goten shrugged.  

Chi-Chi was surprised.  

"Goten, go to your room and don't come out until I tell you."  Goten left with a frown.  

This is something he had to tell Trunks.  

"Goku, you can leave too."  Goku frowned.  

"What about breakfast?"  Chi-Chi forgot.  

"Oh, take it outside."  

Once Goku was out the door I appoligized to Chi-Chi.

"I'm sorry Chi-Chi.  I haven't been responsible at all the whole time I've been here.  I'm sorry."  Chi-Chi smiled.  

"You are the most responsible girl I could hope for my Gohan.  Goku and I would be honored for you to be in our family.  I'm not mad at either of you.  I just wish Goten hadn't been there.  It's not your fault he was either.  He's just at the age of curiosity."  Videl smiled.  

Gohan looked amazed at his mother.

"Now, eat your breakfast.  I hope to see you again, Videl."  Chi-Chi smiled.  

I finished my breakfast awhile before Gohan.  Then I went up to his room and got dressed and washed my hair and packed up my things.  I went outside about to fly off when Gohan's hand stopped me.  He held my hand.  He smiled.  

"See you at school?"  He asked.  

"You bet."  I kissed him.  

He took my bag and set it on the ground as he wrapped my arms around his own neck and put his arms on my waist.  

"Would you of pictured us like this a week ago?"  I smiled.  

"No, I wouldn't be able to imagine it.  You?"  

He thought for a moment.  

"A week ago, I was wishing for this but I never would of guessed."  

He looked at me like he had something important to say but wasn't sure how to word it.  

"Videl, if I ask you something will you think about it and give me an answer tomorrow?"  I looked confused.  

"What if I know the answer now?"  I asked in all seriousness.  

"Then answer it now."  He paused.  

"I know we just started to date but I feel like I know you better than I know myself sometimes.  I don't think I could live without you.  I want to spend the rest of my life with you.  Will you marry me?"

I was so surprised.  Marriage?  To me?  

"You can think about it as long as you want."  I stared.  

Was he serious?  

"I don't have to, I have an answer."   Gohan waited patiently.  

"Yes."  Gohan smiled and lifted me up in his arms.  

"But,"  He set me down.  

"We have to wait until school is over.  Until then I am phisically and mentally yours.  Just not legally."  We laughed.  

I kissed him and flew home the happiest woman alive.  I have to call Erasa and tell daddy.  

"I'm getting married!" 

I know that was sort of a quick ending but what do you think?  Sequel?  Anyway I'm glad you all reviewed!  Hope you read some more of my stories!  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y


End file.
